


Birthday Streamers for a Bee-loving Boy

by Half_Of_A_Lie



Series: I Love You, Kid [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Dad Schlatt, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, He loves his son but won't admit it, It's Tubbo's birthday, Schlatt as a dad, Teen Father, Teen parent, Wholesome, and Schlatt stays up to make the house look nice, at least not verbally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Of_A_Lie/pseuds/Half_Of_A_Lie
Summary: Schlatt sets up streamers for his son's birthday and thinks a bit on his past.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: I Love You, Kid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Birthday Streamers for a Bee-loving Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble for Dad!Schlatt and Tubbo. 
> 
> I may write more of this domestic little family soon :))

Schlatt had no idea what he was doing. 

In theory, he did. In practice, not so much. 

Currently he was seated on the carpeted floor of his dingy living room, trying to tie some stupid streamers to a stupid string for his kid's birthday. 

He grunted in displeasure as a pretty yellow colored streamer fell off the string. Yellow was his son's favorite color - that and every other one under the fuckin' sun - so he made sure to get as many yellow ones as he could. 

Eventually he gave up, just settling for stapling the streamers to the string. He knew Tubbo wouldn't care. He'd acknowledge the shiny things on the walls for maybe five seconds before moving onto the next thing. That's just how Tubbo was. Smart, moving from one fixation to the next and so on. He was way smarter than Schlatt would ever be. 

Catering to the boy's needs had always been a grey area for Schlatt. Physical needs, like food and warmth, he could provide. He worked long enough hours to make sure Tubbo never ran out of food and always had clothes that didn't smell like an ash tray. 

Sure, it meant Schlatt's wardrobe and diet were both lacking, but it was worth it to him to see his kid smile and not have to worry about that kinda stuff. 

Schlatt stood, grabbing the line of shiny streamers from the floor as he walked towards the nearest empty wall, stepping on the little hot pink step stool Tubbo begged him for when they'd gone shopping months before. Schlatt had originally denied him it, saying he'd only play with it once before forgetting about it altogether. 

Of course, Tubbo had argued back, insisting it'd be something he'd treasure forever. 

Schlatt rolled his eyes, ripping a bit of masking tape off of the roll with his teeth as he began sticking the streamer string to the wall. 

Emotionally, Schlatt knew he was lacking a couple screws. He grew up with the tough as nails father that drilled into his head every day that showing any semblance of emotion meant he was weak. And weakness wasn't allowed. 

The ram hybrid sighed then, rubbing at the back of his neck as he surveyed the half-hung streamers. 

He'd done his best to encourage Tubbo to express his emotions in whatever ways he felt comfortable. Most recently, his favorite thing to do was throw his stuffed bee at whatever was troubling him. Most of the time, it was something Schlatt could fix. 

TV, no problem. Turn it off and on again. Bath giving him trouble? Easy. Fill a couple pots with water, boil them, dump them into the tub, and wait until it was cool enough for Tubbo to hop in. Nightmares? Schlatt would sit there in his son's room for as long as the little ram hybrid needed. Often he'd continue to sit there for awhile after the kid fell asleep. 

But what was he supposed to do when Tubbo stuffed his face into the pathetic fuzz of the bee plush he loved so much? Or when he shoved the little bee against his chest? 

Schlatt was shit with emotional stuff. He didn't know how to fix any kind of problem he couldn't get his hands on or hadn't experienced before. Years of emotional repression had left him more or less apathetic. But he'd sooner sign his soul over to the devil than raise his son to be as empty as he was. 

But at least the streamers were hung now. 

Schlatt stepped off the horrendously bright step stool to admire his work. 

It was.. something. Not pretty, certainly not his best work. But he knew Tubbo would appreciate it either way. 

Yawning, Schlatt glanced over to the ugly cat clock on the wall above the fridge - another thing Tubbo had begged for - that was always an hour behind. 

It read 5 am. Meaning it was closer to six, and Tubbo would be up about two hours after that, boisterous and full of energy as always. 

It also meant that if Schlatt had any hope of getting sleep that night, he'd have to take advantage of the time he had now. 

Without much grace, he flopped onto the oddly stained couch in the living room and closed his eyes, pulling a crochet blanket over his weary form. 

Needless to say he was asleep not long after that, the smallest hint of a smile on his scruffy face.


End file.
